There are various bow structures available for the decoration of gift bags and packages. The bow structures pervading the market traditionally consist of continuous strips of ribbon material twisted in such a way as to create a succession of multiple loops radiating from a common point. These geometrically symmetrical loops may come in a variety of shapes, including a puff-type shape, in which the loops are smooth curves, and a conoidal shape, in which the loops are twisted to form a point. Since the traditional decorative bows typically consist of a multitude of loops arranged in a geometric pattern, and regardless of subtle variations in the shape of the loops, these traditional bows share a similar overall shape and appearance. Another popular type of decorative bow is in the shape of a pompon.
In contrast, the bow of the present invention presents a unique shape resembling a flower. The bow achieves its unique structure and appearance without the use of ribbon. The bow of the invention provides customers with a new and unique alternative to the traditional types of decorative bows.